coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3708 (6th June 1994)
Plot Denise is shocked when Ken admits he told Deirdre about the baby. Jim wins £50 on the Premium Bonds. Percy, Maud and Maureen visit the cemeteries on D-Day. Percy weeps at the graves of old comrades. Ron Williams warns Steve that he could lose all his money. He tells Steve that he's teaching him everything out of vanity. Maud takes Maureen to the American cemetery and points out Leonard "Danny" Kennedy's grave, saying he was her real father. Maureen is stunned at the revelation. Jim finds out that Liz has given Steve £500 out of her compensation money. Maud tells Maureen that she wants her to know the truth about her father before she dies. Maureen is amazed she's kept it to herself for nearly fifty years. Charlie is insulted when Bet asks him if he had anything to do with the hijack. Jim realises that Steve has been betting with the £500 and accuses him of conning it out of Liz. When Steve gives Jim cheek Jim hits him. Ken is annoyed when Deirdre refers to Denise as a slut. He asks her to keep quiet about the baby. Liz is horrified to find Jim and Steve have been fighting. Steve returns the £500, saying that he's won thousands and he's moving out. Cast Regular cast *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Charlie Whelan - John St. Ryan *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Ron Williams - Sebastian Abineri Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Denise's *British War Cemetery and American Cemetery, Normandy Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: In France, Percy and Maud remember those who laid down their lives, while Maureen is let into a secret. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,960,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 20th December 2019 contained several edits. 19" was cut from the end of a Rovers scene in Part One, where Steve McDonald refers to the "tossers" who frequent the betting shop before Ron Williams reveals they are to watch today's races at his club; 3" was shaved from Steve's row with Jim McDonald in Part Two, to remove Jim comparing Steve to a "fancy wee rent boy"; and 1'10" was cut from the end of a scene in 1 Coronation Street, where Ken Barlow chides Deirdre for calling Denise Osbourne a "slut" then leaves when Deirdre threatens him with a bread knife. Category:1994 episodes Category:Episodes with foreign location filming